


Night-time Philosophy

by V1dreamer



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Heavens - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Shion hides in a closet does that count as angst ?, Soulmates, Utapri - Freeform, im trying, shion is nervous, they're just really gentle okay, yamato hyuga is a GREMLIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V1dreamer/pseuds/V1dreamer
Summary: It stemmed with a question-"What are your opinions on destiny, Eiji?"





	Night-time Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello ! i realised that i really loved these boys and needed more content involving them so i wrote this on the bus to college with teary eyes because goodness i'm so head over heels for this ship right now

It stemmed from a simple question.

  
Shion and I had been sat on one of the balconies in the dorms; I was watching the lights of the city, and I’m sure that Shion was watching the stars. I wasn’t sure if it was purely from exhaustion of the day behind us or from Shion’s gentle presence, but the silence was comforting. It was nice just to sit and not have to listen to any noise other than the soft hum of the night.

  
“What are your opinions on destiny, Eiji?”

  
His words didn’t shock or startle me, but I looked at him with wide eyes anyway. I assumed that this was going to turn into one of his nightly philosophies, another poem or lyric to add to the books. I found comfort in just letting him speak his mind to me on nights like this, such vibrant prose spilling from ever-pale lips. He always seemed happier after talking to me, perhaps it was one of the ways he stopped his mind from spinning too fast late into the night.

  
I smiled gently. “My brother told me that you could make your own destiny, if you tried hard enough.”

  
I paused, watching him again. He seemed to hold a focused expression, as if he were trying to remember every word. “However,” I began again, tilting my head in thought. “Sometimes I feel as if there truly is something.. else. I’m not entirely sure what it is, but I trust it. I think that.. although a person can do a lot for themselves, everything happens for a reason.”

  
My mind had flown back to when I listened to Eiichi go on and on about joining his group. At first, I wasn’t too sure but, once my father told me that I should, I realised that maybe it was a sign that I really should try it. Honestly, I’m happy I did. I wouldn’t have met so many amazing people, otherwise. Like Ichinose, or Nagi, or-

  
“I agree with what you said.” He looked away from me, moving a curl of that soft, white hair away from his eyes. “About destiny, I mean.”

  
“Ah?” I giggled a little, covering my mouth with a hand. I expected as much from Shion.

  
“Yes. I have a lot of faith in the stars. They’re what originally led me to meeting..” He seemed to have a wisp of hesitation lingering in his voice, as he looked to the clouds again. “Heavens.”

  
“Well, I’m very glad they brought you here, Shion.” I said, trying to pinpoint exactly which star he was gazing upon. “Heavens really wouldn’t be the same without you, you know.”

  
He didn’t reply to me this time, but he looked as if he’d just been wrapped up in a warm blanket. It seemed to give him some peace.

  
“Eiji.” His voice was curious, it’d gone up at the end of the word, making my own name sound like a question. “Can I assume that you believe in soulmates?”

  
“Soulmates.” I tested the word, the thought, the feeling. Something about it tasted sweet and familiar, rolling over my tongue and staying in my mouth even after I’d finished speaking. “I’ve never really thought about it before. Why do you ask?”

  
He was silent again. I wanted to hope that he was just thinking or theorising in his head, but-

  
“I think I’ll be heading to bed soon.” He said, pushing himself out of his sitting position.

  
Something was off. Shion never went to bed before midnight.  
I watched as he pulled his cardigan tighter around himself, turning and heading inside. An instinct told me to follow him, pulling at my stomach and making me stand up. My head, however, told me that maybe I should let him have space. Maybe he didn’t feel too well all of a sudden, or something. After considering about thirty different possible outcomes in the span of three seconds and deciding I didn’t like the sound of any of them, I went inside, closing the door behind me.

  
Shion was nowhere, and Yamato was stood by the fridge, drinking juice from the carton.

  
“Yamato,” I began. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Shion is, would you?”

  
He replied with a vague hand motion, gesturing towards Shion’s room. Quite loudly, he swallowed and wiped his mouth. “Dunno. He said he was tired.”

  
I nodded. “Thank you.”

  
I had a feeling that I knew where he was. I’d had to follow him about like this before, usually when he was scared or confused. Most of the time, he ended up in one place and one place only. I opened the door to his room to find almost no trace of him, other than the pile of strewn boxes next to his closet. I quietly knelt outside the closet door, knocking twice. No reply. I reached out to pull the door open, but another force from inside the closet quickly pulled it closed again with an audible thud. I sighed quietly, resting my forehead on the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offered, hoping my words took the form of an outstretched hand, waiting to be met halfway and clasped tightly.

  
Shion's response was barely legible. "Please, you have no need to remember what I said."

"How so?" I replied.

His voice cracked, and trailed off into a mutter. "Because I regret speaking."

  
"There's no need for that..." I felt another pull in my stomach, but this one wasn't driven by adrenaline. It was heavy, and kept me anchored to the floor. "You asked me a question, that's all."

  
"It's not that." His tone seemed oddly urgent. This was the most talkative I'd ever witnessed him act while being in such a state. "I regret... being afraid. Like this."

  
I kept my ground. "Don't put yourself down over something you can't control."

  
Silence, again. Slowly, the closet door creaked open, and I shuffled back a little so Shion wouldn't feel overwhelmed. His nose was flushed pink, as if someone had dusted makeup on the end of it. His features in this moment had an incredible likeness to a cloudy sunset, pink haze mixing into plush clouds. I dug around in my pockets and offered him a handkerchief, hand outstretched. He took it but didn't wipe his eyes, choosing to gently hold it in his palms instead, as if it were something of value. Perhaps he saw my actions themselves as something of value. Surely, I'll never really know.

  
"The stars." He whispered, lilac eyes avoiding mine. He dragged a thumb across the fabric in his hand, like a child with a comfort blanket.

  
"What about them, Shion? What do they say?" I leant forwards, resting on my hands.

  
"They drew me to you." He looked as if he were on the verge of tears again, anxiously crumpling the handkerchief and rubbing it between a thumb and a finger. "You're the reason I joined the group."

  
For a moment, I felt aware of nothing and everything all at once. Every small thing began to fall into place. The way Shion would always be the last one to let go of a hug, the way he watched my eyes from time to time as if he were looking for new stars within my being. Then, I remembered how I could feel my heart in my chest when he was near, and how warm and malleable time was whenever we were close. We could hold it in our hands and stretch it, we were in our own tiny universe; lavender stars and flowing clouds. Soft words, soft eyes, soft touches.

  
Shion's lower lip quivered. Instinctively, he reached again to close the door.

  
This time, I stopped him.  
This time, I leant further towards him.  
This time, I brought my face to his, gently touching his lips with mine.

  
Shion seemed to slowly melt into it, pressing a little harder. An encouragement. It was by no means perfect, nothing like in the movies; we bumped noses and clashed teeth a little and tried to lean the same way, but it was us, and it was a new feeling that stirred something inside me. Made me feel weightless. I lost track of how much time we'd been sat there for, but it didn't matter. I'd been given a new perspective on destiny, had witnessed the stars align and had felt the pressure of kind lips for the first time.  
I eased away from Shion. He seemed to keep his eyes closed for just a little longer afterwards, as if he were desperately trying to stay in the feeling. When he opened them again, he looked at me, studying my face once more.

  
"Shion?" I said, feeling nothing but warm. My soul was filled to the brim with those familiar lavender stars and flowing clouds yet again. "I agree with what you said."

Shion hummed in response, tilting his head.

  
"About destiny, I mean."

**Author's Note:**

> there you have it ! hopefully i can convince you into joining sheiji [?] heaven with me ahhhhh !


End file.
